si elle n'avait perdu que ça
by ylg
Summary: Le Cycle de Cyann :: spoil tomes 4 et 5 :: Cet accident de VLA a énormément coûté à Vulcane, et par extension, à son entourage. ::glauque::


**Titre : **Si elle n'avait perdu que ça  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le cycle de Cyann  
**Personnages : **Vulcane, Azurée, Nacara  
**Genre : **tragédie  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon et Claude Lacroix, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« _lost limbs_ » (amputation) pour LadiesBingo  
**Avertissement : **glauque  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **_Les couleurs de Marcade_ et _Les couloirs de l'entretemps_  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

Elles étaient jeunes et libres elles se croyaient sans aucune entrave, au dessus des lois et immortelles. Cette chasse, c'était l'idée d'Azurée. Eni voulait la dissuader Vulcane jalouse de leur relation, en réaction, a soutenu Azurée sans réfléchir. À vrai dire elle a même refusé de réfléchir.  
Quand le Dogodon a soulevé le Vla, elle n'a simplement pas eu le temps de penser. Même de paniquer, encore moins de croire qu'elle allait pouvoir le redresser. Elle a senti un mouvement inattendu. Puis le choc. Et la douleur. Ensuite, elle préfèrerait oublier.

Nacara, qui pendant des années a supporté leurs coups d'éclat avec la patience de la politicienne chevronnée qu'elle aspire à être, est colère. Nacara est absolument furieuse. Tellement qu'elle aurait pu démembrer Azurée sur place pour ce qu'elle a fait à sa sœur.  
Ce qu'elle a fait ? Mais Azurée refuse d'admettre que ça soit sa faute. Elle soutient fermement que c'était un bête accident. Et puis Vulcane est vivante, heureusement.  
C'est un miracle, disent les médecins. Ils l'ont sauvée vraiment de justesse, et dans quel état…  
On peut remplacer ses yeux et ses oreilles par des prothèses sensorielles, son larynx par un synthétiseur vocal, ses mains par des membres artificiels, ses jambes… bon, la colonne vertébrale brisée ne lui permettra plus de marcher de toute façon, ça ne serait donc que cosmétique, mais au moins elle peut toujours se déplacer en fauteuil. Le tout est qu'elle ait la volonté d'aller de l'avant.

La volonté, Vulcane ne l'a plus. Elle n'est pas seulement blessée physiquement : les séquelles mentales sont également profondes. Ce qu'est devenu son corps lui fait horreur.  
Elle pourrait avoir perdu sa vue ou son ouïe ou sa voix ou ses mains et elle y ferait face. Elle ne pense même pas à ses jambes à ce stade. Mais tout ça à la fois ? C'est bien au delà de ses forces.  
Elle a perdu l'intégrité de son corps et Azurée, au lieu de la soutenir, l'a trahie. Le désintérêt de son amie… mais elle n'est pas tant son amie que ça, peut-être, si elle refuse à ce point de voir sa souffrance.  
Au contraire de sympathiser avec elle, Azurée en veut à Vulcane d'avoir été blessée et mutilée à ce point, d'avoir gâché sa partie de chasse, d'avoir besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, d'être incapable de surmonter cette épreuve seule, de solliciter de la culpabilité de sa part.  
Et Vulcane est bien trop amère pour avoir pitié d'Azurée, pour penser que peut-être, ce déni de sa part est un mécanisme de défense. Elle n'en est pas moins blessée. Même Nacara, jusqu'ici la voix de la raison et de la conciliation, n'essaie même pas de les apaiser sur ce point.

Cyann a toujours compté plus que tout le reste pour Nacara. Vulcane se comptait chanceuse de si bien s'entendre avec Azurée. Les deux jeunes filles craignaient d'être une photocopie générationnelle de leurs sœurs aînées elles auraient pu se détester juste prouver qu'elles ne sont pas leurs sœurs. Vulcane verse maintenant des larmes amères en se disant qu'elles auraient dû, que ç'aurait été mieux pour elle et pour tout le monde si sa route ne s'était jamais imbriquée dans celle des Olsimar.  
En tant que tutrice, Nacara devait favoriser Azurée, l'importante héritière et le souvenir de sa chère Cyann. Vulcane n'a jamais pensé que c'était pour masquer son ambition et n'a vu que le résultat qui la concernait : elle en négligeait sa propre sœur face à Azurée.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour où elles ont défié les règles trop ouvertement, mis en danger beaucoup de monde autour d'elles, fait démonstration d'une cruauté exagérée, et surtout, surtout, où leurs jeux ont blessé et failli tuer sa petite sœur.  
\- Mais elle n'est pas morte ! insiste toujours Azurée. Enfin, Vulcane, secoue-toi un peu, montre à ta conne de sœur que tu n'es pas une chiffe molle et que tu vas te remettre.  
Et pire encore, qu'elle semble ne pas éprouver l'ombre d'un remord.

Nacara ne pardonnera jamais à Azurée cette attitude. Elle respectera sa promesse à Cyann mais n'aura plus aucune indulgence. Le peu de pitié qu'il lui reste, elle le consacrera à Vulcane.  
Dans cette épreuve, retrouver une sœur sur le tard… arrive bien trop tard et ne compensera pas toutes les autres pertes.  
Les sens, les membres, l'autonomie… et son cœur. Son corps est brisé, son esprit également, et les relations qu'elle avait avec les autres n'y survivront pas. Vulcane s'est perdue elle-même, et a perdu sa meilleure, sa seule amie. Le reste du groupe les a bien vite abandonnées à leur triste sort. Quant à la solicitude de Nacara, Vulcane, aigrie, peine à croire qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un renouveau d'amour fraternel et soupçonne qu'elle ne lui interdit de mourir que par culpabilité.


End file.
